


Tidings of Joy

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Sappiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Stiles brings joy back into Derek's heart.





	Tidings of Joy

The biggest gift Stiles gives to Derek during their first Christmas as a couple is _joy_.

The simple pure joy that springs from spending time with the people you love, with your family, just feeling it in the moment without constantly thinking it’ll be snatched away.

For that alone Derek could love Stiles, if he didn’t already for all the other joys and ways Stiles has shown that life  _ can  _ be good, that a tragic past doesn’t  have to dictate a tragic unhappy future.

Derek gives devout thanks, showing his gratitude and adoration to Stiles in bed and out, even when he thinks that he’ll never be able to give Stiles what Stiles has given to him.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles’ hand stops where it’s been stroking through his hair as they just sit and look at their tree, the fairy-lights bright and pretty, baubles shining and glittering, the pine-scent making Derek feel like a child again and, because Stiles is there, that memory doesn’t hurt any longer, but is instead a precious thing to cherish and covet, hold close to his heart.

Derek sighs, presses against Stiles’ hand until he resumes his absent-minded stroking. “How much I love you.”

“Like that’s a thing I don’t know,” Stiles’ heart jumps, Derek listens to it and his scent is warmth and belonging, filling Derek’s heart to bursting, “love you too,” Stiles adds, even when Derek knows it, even if hearing the words is one of the great highlights of Derek’s life, always.

Their first Christmas is full of joy. So is every single one which follows and it’s a constant which never flows out of their daily-lives. It truly is the biggest gift.


End file.
